The lovers
by Nephilim's Call
Summary: Jacey and Jarad are long term lovers. When members of their pack begin to get picked by vampires they worry and try to formulate a plan. But something dreadful is going to happen without either knowing what.


The wind blew hard tonight. The wolves well the wear wolfs I should say were howling away at the full moon. They were blissfully unaware that I a vampire was right by their pack. They couldn't smell me because i lost may scent many many years ago. I stood in the shadows by the tree closest to the. Suddenly the leader, a huge black wolf stood on top of a mini mountin and howled. The other wolves below him howled after him, and then they ran. I knew this was my chance. I dashed out in a blinding blur and caught a wolf by its tail. It screeched and tried to wriggle out but I knew the wolf knew its fate. I grabbed its neck and sunk my teeth into its neck. Instantly warm blood filled my body making me feel tingly. Wolf blood was so good. Before the other wolves could see me I raced off into the night with the wolves neck still in my teeth.

Jacy's p.o.v

I could not sleep at all after I saw what happened to Anthony. That vampire came out of nowhere and grabbed him. That was the third this week. I was scared for the other members of the pack. I turned trying to sleep when I realised that I had woken up my boyfriend, Jarad.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?" he asked stroking my leg.

"I'm just… disturbed about what happened to Anthony… what if it was you…" I whispered, looking at Jarad with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't allow myself to be even in that situation Jacy. I wouldn't want you to be depressed.." Jarad said, pulling me close.

"Poor Mark. He was Anthony's Imprint. What is he going to do now…" I said, leaning into his chest.

"I have no idea but I know I wouldn't be able to live without you Jay.." Jarad said.

Jacy sighed and got up.

"We still have the rest of the pack to worry about," I thought positively.

"Yes. Maybe this attack could actually help us strengthen our bond as a pack. Right now everyone is kind of cranky with echother, what since some members going gay and what not…" Jarad said, getting up, showing his long slim legs.

My god those legs. He imagined them wrapped around his waist as he made sweet sweet love to his tight…

"Hey Jacy, your drooling," Jarad chuckled, walking to me and whipping the drool off my lip.

I blushed madly. It's a good thing he cant see my mind as a human otherwise it'll just be havoc for us.

Jarad twined my brown hair in his fingers and brought my face to his for a sweet sloppy kiss.

"What do you want to do now? You're not gonna get to sleep any time soon," he said his slim, long fingers running through my chestnut brown hair.

"I was thinking we could check on the pack. This vampire has made my insides all queezy and I feel like something really awful is gonna happen to us. Just please Jarad. I know its about 4 in the morning but-."

He kissed me to keep me from rambling on.

"Sure Babe. Lets go,"

We phased; coz it'll be quicker to get there if we were in our wolf form instead of our human form. First we checked Mark. I was really worried for him. I phased into a human(still with my clothes on) and knocked the door. As I was expected no reply so I opened the door because I knew he never left the door locked.

As soon as I entered the house I could hear sobbing. Sobbing and glass. No. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing was he?

I ran to his bedroom and saw glass all over his floor and a piece of glass in his hand. I saw red dropplets on the floor.

"Mark!" I cried running after him, the glass crunching against my trainers.

"Don't go near me!" he yelled.

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. His blonde hair was all wild and his clothes were smothered with dried blood.

"Please… Mark clam down. Anthony wouldn't want you to do this…" I said, choosing my words carefully.

"He was my Imprint. We was meant to stay together forever. But that vampire took him! Like he took Luke, Sam now he took Anthony. I diserve to be with him in life or death," Mark said, slicing the glass against his wrist again.

I heared jarad come in the room. I nodded teling him to come when I needed him. I hope I didn't need to use him tonight.

"Mark… Anthony would want you to spend your life how you're ment to spend it, not like this. He wouldn't want you to kill yourself for him. If I know Anthony I know that's the opposite of the way he thought," I said, crouching to his level and holding his han, gently prying the shard out of his hand.

Mark started to sob. Sob hard

I bit my lip, wondering what I could do to help him.

"Mark… I promise you we will avenge Anthony's death. Just please stay alive for when we do."

We left when Mark had fallen asleep. We had put him to bed and left.

I sighed gently.

"Poor Mark. I hope he gets better."

"Same Jacey. Same."


End file.
